


Birthday Irises

by AJ9527, the_wordbutler



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他走进一家花店，购买生日礼物：一束蓝色鸢尾花。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Irises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Irises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489499) by [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler). 



“您选的这些花多么可爱呀。”柜台后的女人恭维道。

Clint讨厌花店。空间杂乱拥挤，墙体上开着各种孔洞但依然封闭，无法随意移动。自打他进门，已经两次被蔷薇的枝条扯住，被羊齿蕨戳了一下，还和一丛满天星来了个法式深吻。真是太尴尬了。但承诺就是承诺，即使他每年都为这个愚蠢的承诺悔不当初。他把一束紫色鸢尾花放在柜台上。

“谢谢，”他回答，伸手去拿钱包。

“您的太太真幸运，”女人强调了一句。Clint不解地眨眨眼，她冲着他的手点点头。

他不喜欢手上戴着婚戒，所以大部分时间都不戴。他讨厌戴着婚戒时手指的感觉。他讨厌戴着婚戒时所有的感觉。他讨厌当他把它落在盥洗室时Stark或者Rogers烦人的说教，说他是一个多么糟糕的伴侣——但是今天很特别。他六个月前就正式申请了假期，签了字盖了章，就为了今天。他都买了蠢爆的花，戴上婚戒也没什么大不了。 

他用拇指摩挲着戒指。“是我先生，”他纠正道。他想她一定会立刻闭嘴。 

意外的是，她反而露出大大的笑容。去年他们在阿拉巴马州，旅店老板娘还特意给了他们一间有两张床的房间。有时候他真是忘了，纽约的民俗大异其他。

“是吗？”她追问道，“多久啦？”

“什么多久？” 

“你们结婚多久啦？”

Clint很庆幸Rogers没在这里，看到他努力回想的样子。

“我们曾经的婚姻大概是一年半左右。”他耸了耸肩答道。

他拿出信用卡递给她，但她没接。“曾经？”她重复道。 

“曾经。” 

“你是—呃—”她低头看着花束，吞吞吐吐地，Clint看出她有些坐立不安。“怎么——”

“丧偶。”

他平淡地说着，若无其事。语气如同路人在询问现在几点，或者闲聊这个周末流浪者队会输掉多少，或者明天会不会下雨？

不。都不是。他丧偶了。

女店主终于接过了信用卡，低声道：“我很抱歉。”

他点点头，接过找零和还回来的卡。她抓起包装纸缠裹着花束，几次抬头，在她以为他没注意的时候悄悄打量他。他将卡放回钱包里。这一切当然瞒不过他，他可是观察的行家。

“他喜欢——曾经喜欢鸢尾花，”Clint清了清嗓子，“我们第三次约会差不多就是那年的这个时候，马上要到复活节了，到处都能看见鸢尾。”他摇了摇头，感觉到她的目光不加掩饰地观察着自己的一举一动。“我们去了植物园，他承认自己狂热地喜爱这种花，所以第二天，我就给他买了一束。”

那植物园在芝加哥。他们当时在跟踪一个目标，正等人来换班。Clint想玩“外国游客”那一套，不过嘛，Tasha禁止他在俄式餐厅点菜是有原因的。到最后，他们还是忍不住成了“毛手毛脚的一对儿”。

作为第三次约会不算太圆满，但Clint早就学会知足常乐。

“然后这成了一项常例，在他的生日给他买鸢尾花。” 

女人停下动作，“今天，是他的生日？”她轻声问道。

“是啊，”Clint没有抬头看她。她染了头发，妆容精致，但她的手暴露了年龄的秘密。他盯着她正在折叠包装纸的手指，“自从他……的第一个生日。”

他微微摇晃一下。那女人忍不住发出声响。是同情还是惊讶，他无法分辨。她可能试图忍住一声抽泣，或是别的什么。

他尽力让自己保持平静。吞咽一下，做个深呼吸，然后——

店门口的铃铛敲打着玻璃叮当作响。

“我知道你打算给我一个惊喜，但我不想威胁了Hill才弄到的休假就站在人行道上等着你买花。”

这个声音——Clint十分熟悉。这个声音属于那个衣着保守、貌不惊人、但蕴含着力量的人，属于那个在最糟的日子里也能看到希望的人，这个声音招募了他。也是这个声音把他从安全巢里哄了出来（第一任室友是个混球，他很快在基地搞出七八个藏身点）。他带着Tasha回来时，这个声音曾经大加斥责，但两周之后又对他表示了感谢。

他永远不会忘记这个声音。 

他闭上双眼。“这些花是为你买的。”

“有趣的是，我现在更想要你而不是花。”

Clint缓缓呼出一口气，眼睫翕动着张开。然后他看见，那个女人一动不动地站着，呆呆地瞪着他身后。“请原谅，”他勉强微笑一下，轻声道，“我可能走神了——”

“他——你，你刚才说——”她的手握住颈间的十字架，满眼惶恐地看着他，又看着他身后，脸色吓得发白，“我以为——”

Clint一瞬间怔住，仿佛冻结了一般。

他浑身僵硬，伸向花束的手停在半空，双目圆睁盯着柜台后的女人。她的嘴唇哆嗦着，发出微弱的喘息。Clint知道自己现在一定是面无人色，他的手也开始不由自主地发抖。 

他想控制手指，蜷握成拳，如果他能办到的话。他——不，他不能转身，他不能往身后看。

他唯一能做的就是压低声音：“你也听到他说话了？”

整整三秒过后，那女人的眼睛往后一翻，只剩下了白色。Clint翻过柜台，在她摔倒之前扶住了她。他的动作敏捷轻巧，扶着她慢慢靠在椅子上。她很快就会清醒过来——而且会恨死他的。

他起身绕出柜台，Phil站在门口，双臂抱在胸前。

“不准你再这么干了。”他说道。Clint看得出他在努力忍住笑意。

“为什么？”他顶嘴，然后又被花刺扎中。

“因为你又不是真的丧偶。” 

“理论上讲，我的确丧偶了，大概，十分钟吧。”

Phil皱眉。“七分钟。” 

“哼，我取整（round up）不行吗。”

Clint穿着休闲的牛仔裤和黑T恤，通常他这么穿并不是真的为了休闲。Phil从上到下打量他一番，目光在他的腰部驻留不去。“是啊，”他品评地说，“我注意到了（round up直译：变圆）。”

该死的，Clint不该在这时候笑，这太有损他的男子汉气概了。但他大笑着把花扔过去，Phil差点没接住。“是她先问个不停的，”他为自己辩护道。

Phil最后还是心软了。他叹了口气，展开双臂。“如果不是今天我生日，我会告诉Rogers队长，你又在外面调皮捣蛋吓唬老太太。”

“不，你不会的，”Clint唱着反调，把Phil推出花店。

 

—END—


End file.
